La transformación
by L.S- '1997
Summary: Durante una batalla, Gwen se deja llevar por sus poderes y pierde el control. Inmediatamente, comienza el proceso de pérdida de humanidad. Ben y Kevin deberán enfrentar que la pelirroja ya no es la misma que antes, mientras tratarán de averiguar que sucede con ella. AU. Gwen antagonista. Un poco de Gwevin y, eventualmente, algo de Michael/Gwen.


_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **AU.**

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 **" El comienzo del final (parte 1/2)"**

* * *

Ella corría con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se sumergía en la oscuridad. La tarde comenzaba a caer y sentía cómo cada vez que se adentraba más profundo en aquel bosque, el cielo se volvía un poco más negro.  
Daba pasos largos y rápidos, tratando de no tropezar entre tantas ramas y raíces. Su respiración estaba tan agitada que su garganta comenzaba a doler. Sus piernas ardían en calambres y dolor, pero no podía detenerse. Hacía tiempo ya que dejó de escuchar el sonido metálico de sus pasos, pero aún así seguía corriendo.  
No recordaba cuánto había transitado ya. ¿Un kilómetro? Tal vez un poco más. Su resistencia comenzaba a debilitarse, aunque no se arrepentía.  
Hacía tan sólo unos minutos se encontraba en una tarde normal. Ben, Kevin y un alienígena al cual combatir. En esta ocasión, un enorme robot fue su enemigo. Con el transcurso del tiempo la máquina no mostraba signo de debilidad, y ellos no lograban encontrar su punto débil.  
– _"Robots Techadon"_ – recuerda haber oído de la boca de su novio – _"no hay manera de vencerlo"_.  
Kevin no era el tipo de persona que se rendía a los pocos minutos de batalla. Por el contrario, su orgullo lo obligaba a pelear incluso cuando sabía que perdería.  
La gran máquina había sido enviada para destruirlos, y estuvo a punto de lograrlo. Es por eso, que al ver a Ben y Kevin tendidos en el suelo, inconscientes, no lo dudó y distrajo a la máquina para desviar su objetivo.

La pelirroja tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía y rodó colina abajo por el gran bosque. Antes de que pueda siquiera levantarse, escuchó nuevamente el sonido de pasos metálicos, seguidos de varios árboles cayendo. Se apresuró a levantarse e intentar escapar, pero el robot ya estaba frente a ella.  
Gwen se colocó en posición de defensa, lista a dar batalla.  
La máquina dejó caer so brazo con todo el peso. Gracias a su flexibilidad y habilidades de karate, logró esquivar el posiblemente fatal golpe. Inmediatamente lanzó un hechizo que se esfumó tan pronto tocó a su enemigo, sin siquiera hacerlo perder el equilibrio.  
La gran máquina arrancó un árbol como si de una flor se tratara, y la lanzó hacia ella. Gwen rápidamente creó un campo de fuerza, pero eso no pudo evitar que sea enviada varios metros hacia atrás. Fue entonces cuando sucedió.  
Estaba recostada en el césped y tan pronto abrió sus ojos, vio la gran mano del robot cayendo sobre ella. Para ella, todo fue en cámara lenta. Su sangre se heló por un segundo, mientras se sentía acabada. Nunca había experimentados esa sensación.

Su mente quedó en blanco, y sólo actuó por instinto. Observó la mano del robot rebotar en un campo de fuerza, mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro que hubiera creado antes, y solamente al ver su cuerpo se dio cuenta de la situación. Era una anodita, completa. Su cuerpo emanaba maná y se sentía más poderosa que nunca. Incluso aún más que la primera vez que lo experimentó, para salvar a Kevin.  
A pesar de que sabía que esa situación no podía durar así demasiado tiempo, se sentía más segura que nunca. En esa forma, el robot no era amenaza alguna.  
No lo dudó y lanzó un látigo que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos. No se consideraba una persona vengativa y si existía la posibilidad de hablar optaría por esa opción, pero finalmente estaban de igual a igual.  
Una enorme bola de maná hizo a la máquina caer, haciendo temblar el suelo. Rápidamente creó varios látigos, amarrándolo y levantándolo. Lentamente, el miedo y la ansiedad por terminar rápido con eso, fue reemplazado por una adrenalina. Era tan fuerte y poderosa. ¡Aquello se sentía genial!  
Lanzó al robot por los aires. La enorme máquina subió varios metros, hasta finalmente caer, creando un gran hoyo a su alrededor. Gwen levitó y se colocó frente al enemigo. Levantó su brazo y creó una enorme bola de energía, antes de atacar.

Cayó al suelo, respirando en forma agitada. Con sus piernas temblando, se incorporó y vio el enorme hueco que había en el pecho del robot.  
Cómo si su cuerpo supiera que ya estaba fuera de todo peligro, volvió a su forma humana. De repente, sintió todo el dolor de la pelea tomar su cuerpo.  
Bajó su vista observando sus piernas tiritar. Segundos después, el suelo comenzó a moverse en círculos.  
– ¡Gwen! – alzó su vista al cielo y vio sobrevolar a Jetray, antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, gruñendo. No sabía dónde estaba, pero la luz allí era tan intensa que tuvo que cerrarlos nuevamente unos segundos hasta acostumbrase.  
Intentó mover su brazo, y tan pronto lo hizo, sintió el dolor de su cuerpo. Nunca sintió sus músculos tan cansados, ni siquiera aquella vez que tuvo su primera competencia de karate y barrieron el suelo con ella. Aquello fue suficiente incentivo para que siguiera y demostrara que podía más.  
Observó a su alrededor con calma. Paredes blancas y asientos que lucían incómodos. Estaba en un hospital.  
– ¡Ya ha despertado! – la voz de una mujer la obligó a voltear. Observó a dos mujeres con uniforme de enfermeras.  
Una de ellas salió de allí, seguramente para avisar a un doctor, ¿O tal vez a sus padres? ¿Estarían allí? Posiblemente.  
– ¿Cómo te sientes? – la mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes le preguntó.  
–Si – susurró. Su cuerpo le dolía, al igual que su cabeza, no era diferente a alguna batalla anterior. Es más, no sentía nada en comparación con lo que había tenido que pasar. Recordó todo el suceso y sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. ¿Y si, luego de la batalla, había caído en un coma profundo? ¡Oh, no! Su madre estaría cómo loca, seguramente culpando a Ben y... ¡Ben! ¡Y Kevin! ¿Acaso ellos estaban a salvo?... Claro que sí, recordaba haber visto a Jetray antes de desmayarse. Pero... ¿Y si otro robot había ido, cómo refuerzo?  
Gwen cerró sus ojos y respiro profundo. Comenzaba a volverse paranoica.

La enfermera seguía hablando y chequeando sus signos vitales, pero ella no le prestaba atención. Fijo su vista en las condiciones de la sala. No lucía cómo terapia intensiva o algo grave, era normal.  
– ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? – la enfermera pregunta.  
La pelirroja voltea su vista, mirándola.  
– ¿Cómo? – pregunta susurrando, antes de sacudir su cabeza. No es que no haya entendido la pregunta, es sólo que la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Su nombre? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! – Gwen. Mi nombre es Gwendolyn Tennyson.  
Observó una leve sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de la enfermera. Suponía que era un problema menos a tratar.  
– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve... Inconsciente? – volvió a hablar la muchacha de ojos verdes.  
–Oh, solamente unas horas – la mujer respondió mientras anotaba algo en su historial médico – no te preocupes. Ahora vendrá el médico y luego haremos pasar a tu familia.  
– ¿Mi familia? – preguntó ella con ilusión. Esperaba que nadie esté perdiendo los nervios con esa situación.  
–Si, todos están aquí – la enfermera le informa, haciendo memoria para recordar quienes estaban fuera, en el pasillo – tus padres, tu abuelo, tu primo... ¡Oh! Y tú novio también.  
La pelirroja suspiró, ahora estaba más tranquila.  
Tan pronto entró el doctor, un hombre de barba y lentes, la mujer de cabello negro se retiró para dejarlos a solas.  
– ¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Tennyson? – preguntó él, mientras se acercaba a revisarla. Observó su pupila, iluminándola con una pequeña linterna. Luego examinó sus reflejos, haciéndola seguir con la vista sus dedos, y por último tomó un estetoscopio y escuchó su corazón latir.  
–Estoy bien – Gwen responde mientras se sentaba en la cama, poniéndose más cómoda – solamente me suele un poco la cabeza... ¿Puedo ver a mi familia?  
–Seguro, ellos estuvieron muy preocupados – el médico le dice, mientras extraía un poco de su sangre – por lo pronto deberá esperar a los resultados del examen, para saber si puede tener el alta.  
Gwen observa al hombre retirarse y suspira observando la puerta. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro al ver a sus padres entrar, segundos después.

– ¡Papá, mamá! – susurra feliz de verlos.  
Frank y su esposa se acercan rápidamente a su hija.  
–Oh, cariño – la mujer de cabello corto suspira más aliviada, mientras tomaba la mano de su hija – estábamos tan preocupados por ti.  
–Estoy bien, mamá – Gwen respondió en un tono dulce, tratando de tranquilizar a su madre – solamente fue un pequeño susto.  
– ¿Un pequeño susto? – la mujer comenzaba a impacientarse ante la acción de su hija de quitarle importancia a lo que había sucedido – ¿Una enorme máquina robótica te envía al hospital totalmente inconsciente, y dices que no fue nada?  
–Natalie – Frank se acerca a su esposa y trata de calmarla. No era bueno reaccionar así – calma. Ya nuestra hija está bien, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos.  
–Si, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos... Por el momento – la mujer sigue insistiendo – ¿Pero qué sucederá mañana? ¿O cuándo alguna criatura de otro planeta ataque la ciudad? ¡Nunca he querido que ella haga este tipo de cosas! ¡No sé cómo logré que tú y tu padre me convencieran!  
Gwen suspira suavemente. Ciertamente no esperaba una reacción diferente de su madre. Viéndolo ahora, no se arrepentía de haber ocultado que combatía contra alienígenas desde la edad de diez años.  
–Mamá, ya hemos discutido esto – la pelirroja susurra, tratando de calmar nuevamente a su madre.

Natalie ablanda su mirada luego de unos segundos, entendiendo que eso no ayudaba para nada.  
–Perdona – susurra mientras acariciaba su mano – es sólo que no quiero que te suceda nada.  
–Lo sé – Gwen responde dulcemente – pero ya estoy bien.  
La mujer respira profundamente antes de calmarse.  
–Vayamos a la cafetería – su esposo propone mientras intenta persuadir a su mujer – volveremos en unas horas.

Ambos se retiran y la pelirroja ni siquiera tiene tiempo a acomodarse cuando el resto de su familia entra.  
– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunta su primo, mientras se acerca a ella.  
–Bien – responde ella – solamente me duele la cabeza.  
–Nos has dado un susto enorme – Kevin le dice, mientras se sienta a su lado y toma su mano.  
–Estoy bien – vuelve a repetir ella – solamente me sentí... Débil.  
Su corazón de aceleró, recordando el poder que había alcanzado en aquel bosque.  
–Pero vaya que has acabado con ese robot – Ben agrega sonriendo – lo has desarmado completamente ¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.  
–Sólo... Probé un hechizo nuevo – susurró sin siquiera pensarlo. ¿Por qué había mentido? Observó el rostro de Ben, Kevin y su abuelo. Habían creído todo.  
–Debes usar ese hechizo más seguido – exclama su primo – ¡Es asombroso!  
–Ya habrá tiempo para que Gwen nos cuente de sus hechizos – su abuelo interrumpe – ahora necesita descansar.

* * *

– ¿Estás segura de que no necesitas nada más? – Frank pregunta a su hija, quien estaba recostada en su cama.  
Le habían dado el alta y la recomendación de que haga reposo por al menos un día. Desde que había vuelto, Gwen no se movió de su cuarto. Sus padres se encargaron de preparar y llevarle la cena a la cama, junto con alguno de los analgésicos para calmar su dolor.  
–Si, papá – ella responde con una pequeña risa – estoy bien.  
El hombre se acerca a la puerta y su mano toma la perilla.  
–Descansa – le susurra a su hija.  
–Tu también – responde ella y él se retira.  
La pelirroja suspira suavemente, mientras lentamente se levantaba de su cama. Se sentía bien, quería caminar un poco. Sabía que sus padres no dejarían que se mueva más que para ir al baño, así que aprovechó para estirar sus piernas en su habitación.  
Se colocó frente a su espejo y cepilló su cabello como todas las noches. Tomó una de las pastillas analgésicas y finalmente decidió recostarse. La pelirroja cerró sus ojos suavemente, antes de caer dormida.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana cuando la pelirroja se levantó de su cama.  
Se colocó frente al espejo, observándose con detenimiento. Sus ojos reflejaron, por unos segundos, un color rosa muy brillante. Tan pronto se apagó, una sonrisa con una pizca de lo que podría interpretarse como maldad, apareció en su rostro. Abrió su armario y sacó toda la ropa que había, colocándola sobre la cama.  
–Veamos... No, no, no... Definitivamente no – la muchacha comienza a descartar la ropa que había allí. Camisas, pantalones largos, remeras holgadas, ¿Pero qué clase de gusto tan soso era ese?  
Finalmente, y luego de varios minutos, encontró que vestir. Una vez más, se colocó frente al espejo y se admiró.  
Zapatos de tacón negro y un ajustado pantalón del mismo color. Decidió descartar la remera y el antifaz que venía con el pantalón, y optó por otra cosa. Un top de color negro, el cual le llegaba por encima de las costillas y también una chaqueta de mezclilla. Decidió usar una gargantilla de plástico negro que encontró en uno de los cajones, luego de buscar bien, el cual tenía un aspecto un tanto gótico.

La pelirroja revolvió un poco más su cabello. Delineó sus ojos y pintó sus labios de un rojo fuerte, antes de sonreír.  
–Perfecto – susurró Gwen, antes de acercarse a su ventana – prepárate Bellwood, ahí voy.  
Caminó con sigilo por el tejado y sin más saltó al césped. Con una agilidad Impresionante, aterrizó sin un rasguño o torcedura de pie.  
Miró una vez más a su hogar antes de caminar hacia la oscura ciudad, sonriendo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Si, tengo nueva historia. Aún así prometo no abandonar ninguno de mis otros fics, intentaré actualizar pronto._

 _Bien, como soy muy mala con el tema de los Summary, trataré de explicarlo aquí, para que quede claro: Todo el fic se centra en Gwen, quien se deja llevar por sus poderes anoditas y lentamente comienza a perder su humanidad. Me enfocaré en darle un papel antagonista, con muchos toques de rebeldía (claramente un Ooc). Tienes algunas pizcas de Gwevin. Eventualmente planeo unir a Michael y Albedo (tal vez algún villano más) así que también habrá un poquillo de juego Michael/Gwen._

 _Todo esto trancurre en algún momento de "Ultimate alien", aunque como mencioné antes es un Au y no respetaré el transcurso de la serie original "Ultimate Alien"._

 _Espero que esta historia les llamé la atención. Dejen sus comentarios, me ayudarían mucho._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
